Love Last Forever
by ArticBells
Summary: Carlisle 39, haves a 19 year old son, Edward, that hates him. What happens when Carlisle's new girlfriend  aka 'fling'  is Bella Swan 22 years old, meets with Edward? Sparks fly! Result: DRAMA! OOC, Swearing! Second character unknown because of surprise!


**Love Last Forever**

**A/N:** I hope you'll like this story. I've actually read it elsewhere, thought this is quite different. Things go another direction once some time have passed.

I don't own Twilight.. I don't even think I own the plot! Panic!

S/N (Story Note): Carlisle is 39, Bella is 22, Edward is 19. (And Edward is adopted, The mother that Edward's gonna talk about is NOT his real mother.)

* * *

**Bella P.O.V**

I hated hospitals, they were always to loud and to clean. I sat in the waiting-room, between a drooling sleeping old man, and a redheaded mother who was covered in sweat and dirt, and what not. Her two children's were making a puzzle, with the portrait for a yellow bear with a blue house behind it. The kids were yelling at each others, one of them were crying while having his finger up his own nose, while the other threw puzzle-peaces at the one pilling his nose.

"Mooom! Mak' Mick stop!" The one pilling nose whined. The mother looked exhausted, pretty much ready to cry.

"Mike please stop trowing those puzzle-peaces at Tyler." she sighed. "And Tyler pull that finger out!" I never want to have kids.. They're only trouble. Which was the reason of my visit to the hospital.

"Yeah Tyler stop pulling them out, they need a home too!" Mike yelled smiling. Oh for god's sake.

"Miss Swan."

A deep voice pulled me out of my thoughts and I peeked up at a very handsome middle-aged man. He had blond hair and green eyes, and he was pretty much extremely hot! I mean, he appeared friendly and calm. He flashed me a handsome smile and gestured for me to enter his office. I walked, in what I hoped was a graceful manner, through the door. I took a seat and waited for the good-looking man to take his.

"Miss Swan, I am Carlisle Cullen. I take it you are having problems with your new pills?"

_Uhm, what? He's Carlisle Cullen? I imagined him much older. Gosh this was going to be so awkward.. _

"Uhm, yes that's correct" I felt a blush creep up my face. "It gives me a headache." I stated.

"Have you tried condoms?" he asked me. I had to tear my eyes off of him. His eyes shined such green it was hard to stop gawking him.

"The risk is to big. I want to be one hundred percent sure," my voice died down at the end.

"I see," he said, his voice deep and steady. I looked up through my eyelashes to get a look at him. He surely was on very _fiiine_ man. Focus Bella! A small smile spread in my face, and a sudden boldness swam over me and I sat taller in my chair, facing Doctor Cullen fully.

xoxoxox

"Well, Bella" Carlisle said, his hand was resting on my back, as I walked for the door out of his office. "Would you be available for coffee, or something later this week?" he asked. I raised and eyebrow at him, a small smile playing on my lips.

"I think I'm available later today actually," I smirked at him. He looked at me with those handsome green eyes, which made my knees go weak, and he then gave me a smirk on his own.

"Then I guess I'll pick you up at.. seven?"

"What about dinner at my place, eight o'clock?" I asked him.

"Sounds like a plan." God, how I loved his smile.

The drive back home went quick, I was so extremely excited about my date with Carlisle that I could barely contain myself. I was sure my neighbors thought I was made when I ran up to my front door with a huge grin plastered on my face, like another fourteen year old. The only one I was sure wouldn't think me of mad, would have to be Alice, my best friend. So as soon as I got through the door I went to the phone to calling her. It only rang about three times before she answered.

"Hello?" I heard her ask, her voice was weirdly out of breathe and she sounded husky.

"Alice?" I asked, squirmed I was fairly certain about what she had been doing, she was after all living with her newly found husband; Jasper Whitlock.

"Bella?" she asked back, sounding confused. I then heard a voice in the background, sounding angry.. Almost growling.

"Oh, right sorry Jazz" I heard her giggle.

"Alice? Do I want to know what's going on?" I asked.

"Maybe, maybe not!" she laughed, her usual quirky self.

"Alice! Ew! Just, eww! Why did you pick up the phone if you were.. Eww!" I asked in disgust, why in the world would she pick up the phone when she was.. Doing _that_!

"It could have been an emergency!" she sighed loudly.

"Well.." I started, but I didn't actually have a comeback for that one.

"Told you! Well, could I go back or is there an emergency?" she asked.

"Never mind, I can tell you later.. Maybe tomorrow. Or.. Something" I said still quite shaken by the newly found information. That I _so _could have lived without!

**Edward P.O.V (Two months after)  
**

It's hard to not think my father of a man-whore, because he kind of is. I mean seriously, he brought a new girl home every week. Those girls were from blonds, to brunettes, and everyone of them just as stupid as frogs. He got them from the hospital, where he worked as a very 'respected' doctor. My mother died when I was four. Then after a year the womens started appearing. In the start I didn't know where the sounds came from, but then at the age of fourteen I got soundproofed walls.

Some would say that I was angry at my father, but I'm not. I'm mad at my mother, because she's dead. Yeah.. Cruel. But if she still were here, my dad would be normal. Normally with my mother, and maybe. Just maybe he and I could be okay around each others. But we can't. Every time I see him, he reminds me of my mother. And apparently, the same goes for him. So we have secret agreement that we don't talk more than necessarily.

So when Carlisle asked me if I wanted to have dinner with him and his new fling, I have to say I was surprised. Well, he didn't use the word "fling", he had said "girlfriend", but that doesn't chance anything in my head. I had agreed to come, but only on the condition that I got to decide myself what to wear. He had agreed to my condition, and said that we we're all driving from the house at seven o'clock, all in his car. I don't know if I can handle being in the same car as Carlisle, much less his _fling_.

My cell suddenly rang, so I quickly answered it with a cut; "Hello."

"Yo, Edward! Having time for Jasper and I?" Emmett asked loudly on the other line.

"Sorry Em, but I can't. I.. I have plans." I said and cringed. _Plans_. That sounded so old fashioned, great I'm turning into Carlisle.

"Edward Cullen, plans?" he said loudly, then he said something to Jasper, and then got back to me; "What plans do the great Mr. Cullen have?" he laughed. I scowled at him, thought he couldn't see me.

"I have to eat dinner with Carlisle and his new fling." I said through my teeth.

"Oh sorry man, dinner with the old one and a whore. Cool evening, huh." he laughed. "Oh well, I have to go!" he said and hung up. I shut my cell and dropped in onto my bed. Then turned to my closet, and found a white t-shirt with print, as a pair of washed jeans. That'll work. I quickly shifted into the new clothes I had found, and soon I was out of my room and down stairs. Five minutes to seven, and no sound of human-beings in the house. Strange.. Carlisle never got late, never.

I went into the living room, and turned on the television. Everything was about to end, so I wouldn't have time to catch up on what was happening. I sighed, and turned to TV off. I looked at my watch. Two minutes. Just then I heard the front door open, and laugher? I got off the couch, and walked into the hallway, but stopped death in my tracks as I saw them. They were both stumbling, and laughing their ass's off. I don't think I'd ever seen him laugh, well not like this. But the fact that Carlisle was laughing wasn't the reason why I was so chocked, it was the girl with him. She wasn't tall, but not small either, her long curly brown hair reached the middle of her back, her eyes were deep ponds of brown chocolate, and her body.. God.. She had wonderful curves that made me want to see more than what I was able to see, thought the purple dress she was wearing didn't cover all that much. And not even here my chock came from, it was more her age. She looked to be my age! Maybe a couple of years older, but she was almost _as old as I was_. I stood there gaping at them, my mouth open and my body in complete frees.

It seemed like they had noticed me, because the suddenly stopped laughing and stop more upright. The brunette beauty stood with her eyes downward, and a wonderful pink blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Edward meet Isabella, Isabella meet Edward." Carlisle said after he vacated his throat. She looked up at Carlisle; "Bella." she corrected him. Then she turned to me, and brought her hand to shake mine but stopped as soon as she saw me. Her pretty little jaw fell, and her eyes turned huge. Thought half a second later she looked back to normal, and smiled to me and shook my hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Edward, I've heard so much." her voice died down, as her eyes looked at Carlisle with a warning glance. Apparently she hadn't heard my _age_, of all things. She looked shortly back to me, as if she waited for a response. I don't think I could pronounce any words at the moment, so I held to a short nod. Her smile gave her away, as the corners of her lips turned slightly down, and her skin looked incredible thin.

Carlisle once again cleared his throat: "Well.. Let's get going." he said and opened the door.

* * *

**A/N:** I've actually written on this for quite a long time, I think this have a potential to be long, and to get stretched over years. But I have my mind a totally different place than this one. But I'll check on it, it'll probably weight a lot if you make a sweet review!


End file.
